


【普羅米亞】清涼一嚇(加里)

by irenetwloverdj



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Multi, 伊雷, 加里 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenetwloverdj/pseuds/irenetwloverdj
Summary: 逆轉AU燒加消防里痴漢加洛攝(色)影師梗
Relationships: Ignis Ex/Remi Puguna, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	【普羅米亞】清涼一嚇(加里)

**Author's Note:**

> 理想很豐滿，現實很骨感  
> 所以前面香一下後面開始就開的不太順利了  
> 望食用愉快！

「猛男月曆？！」里歐看著發下來的通知有些不知所措。

「對！」雷米看著平時一本正經的乖巧後輩，突然升起了一種奇妙的惡趣味「拍攝當天要記得先脫光哦！里歐！有些攝影師不喜歡講太多廢話，一生氣可能就不拍了！」

「沒…」瓦里斯的話被露琪亞一巴掌打斷。

「嗨呀！好期待里歐的第一次＿＿」露琪亞拖長了語調「拍猛男月曆啊！」

「露琪亞…」艾娜對於雷米和露琪亞想整里歐感到良心不安。

「沒有關係啦！到時候肯定就知道啦！」露琪亞歡快的聲音說。

「Vinny！」維尼認真的點點頭。

「唉…」瓦里斯和艾娜只能對視嘆了一口氣，反正也不會出什麼事的…不是嗎？！

事實上，還真的出事了…

「這位…里歐弗提亞先生，」戴著口罩墨鏡還有帽子的攝影師提出了奇怪的要求「可以請你把內褲也脫掉嗎？」

「…我是在拍猛男月曆沒有錯吧…？」

「啊！您還會害羞是嗎？沒問題！我們先拍有穿的適應一下！等一下就要脫掉哦！」

「…您的乳頭不夠突出啊！看起來畫面的美感就少了呢！」攝影師轉頭去翻他的箱子，里歐沒有注意到攝影師沒塞進帽子裡的頭髮是藍色的…。

「乳…乳頭？」里歐低頭看著自己淡粉色的乳暈中間的小豆，有些遲疑的想伸手去掐…。

「找到了！」攝影師高亢的聲音打斷了里歐罪惡的手指「來！這是冰棒哦！」

攝影師拆開了一隻清冰冰棒，將冰棒碰上里歐胸前的乳頭，乳首受到刺激挺立了起來。

「啊…好冰！」

「…還是不夠漂亮啊！」攝影師近距離觀察紅色的小豆，突然拉下口罩張口含了上去…

「唔！」里歐被突然的快感侵襲下意識的就想推開攝影師。

「凸多了呢！」攝影師彷彿什麼都沒有察覺的說著，但是褲子下硬起的下體卻暴露了他不純不心思，可是里歐這時候完全沒有發現。

「我不…」里歐本來想說他不要拍了，可是又突然想起雷米說的，猛男月曆可以增加隊裡的收入…這樣他就能買新的重機了！

「另一邊我就直接來了哦！」攝影師一隻手掐住剛才舔的硬起來的乳頭玩弄，另一邊先是舔了舔硬幣大小的乳暈再用唇含住了粉嫩的乳頭，挑逗般的用舌尖戳了戳乳孔，然後開始嘖嘖吸吮起來。

「啊…」里歐不由自主的把手放到攝影師的頭上，想把他從胸前拉開，卻因為突如其來的快感而雙手無力，像是鼓勵般的輕撫上攝影師的後腦，胸前的腦袋感受到輕柔的碰觸吃的更加起勁了！

「你！燃燒者首領！」出奇不意撤下攝影師帽子的里歐立刻認出那頭特殊的髮型，是燃燒者首領加洛提莫斯！

「啊…被發現啦！里歐要叫人家加洛哦～」張揚的笑容彷彿在恥笑里歐的單純，男人一邊說著一邊一把扯下了里歐身上僅剩的布料。

「里歐的裡面好厲害啊！緊緊的吸著我的手指呢！」加洛將沾滿潤滑液的手指探入後穴，熾熱的穴肉正努力推擠的入侵者，但是仍然抵不過霸道的指節。

「啊！好…好冰！」冰棒從青澀的莖頭輕輕滑過一路到逐漸潰不成軍的後穴口，加洛將開始融化的冰棒嘗試的往裡塞，冰的里歐一陣驚呼！

「里歐！怎麼了嗎？！」隔壁攝影棚的雷米聽到驚呼，提高音量問了一句。

過了好一會，才傳來里歐有些沙啞的聲音…

「沒…唔…沒事…啊！」冰棒帶來的快感和疼痛刺激的他沒辦法說出一句完整的話…而接下來冰棒融化後直接進入的粗大才是讓他大聲叫出來的禍首。

「里歐…你真的沒事嗎？！」雷米有些擔心，他畢竟是坑了里歐一把的…

「真的沒有…唔」他死死咬住自己的手腕內側，不想讓曖昧的呻吟傳到其他人耳中…。

「里歐的裡面好舒服哦～」色影師先生一邊扶著里歐的臀部抽插一邊拿著相機找各種色情的角度拍著，頭靠在里歐的頸側，牙齒輕輕咬住了耳垂磨著，白嫩的屁股上很快就被捏出了色情的指印。

看著里歐通紅的側臉，聽著他壓抑的喘息讓加洛興奮的陰莖又粗了一圈，今天打暈攝影師跑來拍攝現場果然是對的！

「里歐還沒結束嗎？！」瓦里斯摸了摸空空的肚子，一臉哀怨的看向"救火隊的媽媽"雷米。

「你去看一下，我帶瓦里斯先去買大家的晚餐，一會你們直接回隊。」伊格尼斯看了看時間決定分開行動。

「好！買那家拉麵好了！」

「好！」他低頭親了一下雷米的嘴唇「我們先走了！」

「里歐…你的身體很適應我呢～」加洛坐在椅子上，大大拉開里歐修長的雙腿，原本淺褐緊閉的穴口如今看起來格外成熟紅艷，快速的進出讓腿間淫靡的水液都被打出白色的泡沫…

"我…應該…我該…做什麼？"快感早已淹沒里歐的神智，他完全無法思考自己在做什麼或是該做什麼，他機械式的承受那些越來越多、越來越多的快感，前方的陰莖已經射不出什麼東西了，但是穴內的硬物仍舊強硬的捅進來。

「里歐！」雷米的喊聲由棚外傳來…

「嘖嘖！饒過你吧！親愛的！」白色的、濃稠的精液大量的湧進窄小的穴內撐大了平坦的小腹，加洛將地上自己的內褲抓了起來，仔細的塞入了里歐的穴口「要夾好哦里歐！」

然後拿著救火隊制服開始給里歐套上，換了另一台相機潦草的拍了幾張應付式的圖，然後撿起了里歐的內褲，當著里歐的面舔了舔再收進了衣服口袋。

「再見！期待我們下次的肉體碰撞哦～」他壞笑著戴上帽子口罩等偽裝的東西離開了攝影棚。

「里歐你在這啊！第一次拍是不是很累？！我們趕快回去休息吧…」雷米像老媽子一樣唸叨著。

「我沒事副隊…我晚上可以請假嗎？」

「拍攝果然不太習慣對吧？！很累又很麻煩，沒關係你等一下直接回去！那我先回隊了！里歐路上小心！」

「…加洛提莫斯！你給我等著！！！」坐上機車感覺有什麼從體內流出的里歐咬了下牙狠狠催動舊的重機飆了出去。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 在這邊講一下好了，之前也有寫過公(電)車痴漢加洛，我把這兩篇的加洛放在一起說，因為是沿用同一個人設，在我這兩篇裡面呢燒加就是一個比較隨心所欲，不在意禮法一切按照他想要的來做，正常的加洛當然不會選擇這樣做啦！燒加雖然本著隨心所欲但是他沒有羞辱里歐的意思，你可以想成他知道的愛情就是先做了再說，在加洛接收的燃燒者教育中因為燃燒者生活的朝不保夕因此喜歡或是愛就會先以最終的上床表達，但是在這個前提之下他還是會好好保護里歐，痴漢是因為他喜歡里歐但是同時他也會保障里歐不被看到(雖然文裡看不出來)  
> 嗯然後里歐呢，我最喜歡的角色就是里歐，所以不管怎麼樣都不要擔心里歐會尷尬啦！還有就是呢boss是最強的！一定會報復(欸回去的！當然這兩篇的前提都是里歐對加洛有一定的好感，以boss這麼雄的人怎麼可能打不過加洛！！！如果不喜歡他一把就打過去了！！！  
> 最後說一句！Boss最雄！！！！


End file.
